


Just A Dream

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepy Cuddles, hand holding, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Stephen has a nightmare, Tony reassures him(AKA most of Infinity War and all of Endgame was just a bad dream)





	Just A Dream

Death.

So much death.

Nat was gone and Tony.......Stephen didn’t even want to think about Tony. If he thought about Tony he would have to think about the fact that Tony was.......was.....

Was right above him, shaking him awake.

“Stephen,” Tony said softly, petting the sorcerers hair. “You we’re having a nightmare.”

“A nightmare....” Stephen echoed. It had been a dream. All just a dream.

He sat up just enough to burry his face in his husbands chest to hide the tears, holding him tight. A dream. It had just been a dream.

“Do you wanna tell me what your dream was about?” Tony asked gently, not wanting to push.

So Stephen told him. He told him about how, in his dream, Thanos had killed half the world to dust with a snap of his fingers and that Tony, Nat, and others had all died in the process of fixing it.

“Stephen, sweetie.....” Tony softly caressed Stephen’s face and wiped away his tears. “None of that happened. You and I and Peter and that Starlord guy and his friends destroyed the gauntlet while on that planet, remember? The world is safe. We are safe. I am safe.”

Tony nuzzled his nose against Stephens before resting their foreheads together and taking one of the sorcerer’s hands, placing it over his heart. “Feel that? That means I’m alive. I’m not going anywhere.”

Stephen sighed, the edges of the horrible nightmare fading away now that he was awake. Everyone was alive. He was alive. Tony was alive, he could feel the billionaire’s heartbeat under his hand, feel his breath on his face.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tony repeated, and Stephen could feel himself relaxing with the words.

“I love you,” Stephen murmured. “I love you so much.” He shifted so that their foreheads were no longer touching, breathing across Tony’s skin until their lips met, cupping Tony’s head with his free hand to deepen the kiss.

Tony pressed one palm to Stephen’s cheek and he leaned into it. The dream was almost completely out of mind now, being replaced instead with the feeling of Tony’s lips on his and Tony’s skin on his cheek and Tony’s heartbeat under his hand.

“Are you alright?” Tony asked softly when the kiss broke.

Stephen nodded, the leftover horror of the dream only remembered by the dry tear stains on his face.

Tony laid down first, followed by Stephen who placed his head over Tony’s heart and hummed in pleasure when the man above him once again began petting his hair.

“Do you need anything else?” Tony asked, voice edged with drowsiness.

“Can I have your hand?” Stephen asked through a yawn, suddenly tired again.

Tony reached down and took Stephen’s hand in his own, intwining their fingers, and Stephen fell asleep hand in hand with the man he loved, his heartbeat lulling him to dreamland.


End file.
